


Meet me at the Equinox

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Architect Jeon Wonwoo, Bookworm Jeon Wonwoo, Cruise Ships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I juss lov them so much, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Jun also plays piano, Jun lives in a cruise ship, Love on board, M/M, Pianist Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Rich Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Romantic Fluff, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, Wonhui are flirting at their finest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo had one job and that is to persuade the board of investors to invest for their upcoming land projects but ends up with a lot of things in his hand and maybe, one person at his heart.





	1. The Equinox

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! i wanted to write this fanfic since the beginning of time but i didn't have the time to but here i am now. i hope i can continue writing this bc i really love the whole plot of this. hope you like it!!!

“Welcome on board, Sir!” The receptionist said when Wonwoo walked in. He smiled back and gave his documents to the woman. She gladly took it and started typing in to check Wonwoo in. 

 

“Well, Mr. Jeon, here is your keycard lock. Your suite is on the Deck 17, Forward, 717. Enjoy your stay.” The woman said and hand him all his document and the keycard. He nodded and bowed before taking his luggage to the elevator. 

 

It was a cozy ship unlike all the other he’d been to. This doesn’t give him that seasick vibe which he hates. The elevator opens up on his floor, he took his luggage and off to find his suite. Looking around, his suite is luxurious. Mr Chu provided him with best, he thinks. It is a two level suite, bathroom, dining and living area in the first level, with the extension of a balcony with an amazing view. The second level is where his bed and closet is. The brochure in his hand says the he also have prominent class incentives and services. This is very different from the hotel suite and loft suite he used to stay at, this is much sumptuous that his early paycheck cannot even afford. 

 

The thing about his job is it’s very demanding. When he needs to have a business matter to be held in a cruise, he’s got to be there. He has to impress the people he works for. Multiple company owners that he proposes to. Right now, he’s on a cruise ship because the owner of the ship demands his calling for the convention of investors for the potential big project the owner wanted to build. It involves Wonwoo’s design and his ways of persuasion. 

 

He sets his clothes in the closet and took a shower to freshen himself up because he was scheduled to have a dinner with the owner to polish the proposal they will be giving. Wonwoo was self debating if he’ll roam the ship or just have some sleep or maybe read some good book. The latter won and he sits on his bed for hours just to finish one of the five books he brought for the trip. 

 

“Mr. Jeon! Welcome to my ship!” Mr. Chu greeted him with a half hug and a loud laugh that echoes on the restaurant. 

 

“Mr. Chu.” Wonwoo said with a bow. 

 

“Come, come, sit!” Mr. Chu said with such enthusiasm. The said man is really loud and jolly, he is a big guy with a nice and welcoming attitude to his business partners and colleagues but he also seems like the guy who will shot a gun straight to your chest when you stand in your way. So, Wonwoo prefers to stay at the positive side than to have a bullet in his chest. 

 

“I just have to say this, sir. Thank you for giving this project to me, Mr. Chu.” Wonwoo said as he settle in front of Mr. Chu. 

 

“Of course, Mr. Jeon. You know how much I trust you with my project and I am hoping you can also persuade the investors into putting their money on this.” Mr. Chu replied with conviction on his voice. Wonwoo felt a bit pressured but he was confident that he will get his job done easily. 

 

“So what do you think about this cruise ship, Wonwoo?” Asked by Mr. Chu who is skimming through his menu.

 

“Haven’t explored yet but so far so good, Sir. It doesn’t give me that off vibe I hate whenever I travel through sea.” Wonwoo answered with a grin. Mr. Chu nodded as well before ordering. When the waiter went off, Mr. Chu continued about their topic. 

 

“I should ask someone to tour you here then. What do you think about that?” Mr. Chu offered. 

 

“I don’t think it’s necessary, Mr. Chu, I don’t want to interrupt your crew.” Wonwoo said respectfully. He doesn’t like to add into someone else’s task or being accompanied by someone especially if they’re just being paid for it. 

 

“No! No! It’s a son of my business partner. He’s been in this ship since the beginning. Don’t worry, I will introduce you to him tomorrow night. There’s a party that will be held here tomorrow for the anniversary of this cruise, you should come.” Mr. Chu dismissed Wonwoo’s rejection and instead, he offered another to Wonwoo. He just can’t say no to Mr. Chu, not when he’s insisting. So he said yes that delighted his employer. Dinner went amazing good. Day one for Wonwoo is great. The ambiance is great, his business is, and the food is, too. Everything went well that evening. 

 

Wonwoo woke up early the next day. So he decided to find the gym to work up. Not that he’s a gym guy but he cares about his health and body a bit more. He took his phone and went straight to the lobby to ask.

 

He was just minding his own business but he can’t help but to hear the chitchats of everyone and they seemed to be talking about the party that night. Wonwoo is glad to know that it will be a formal event because he was just planning to wear a casual clothes. The problem is he didn’t bring any suit of his so he have to find a shop or a rental in the cruise. 

 

After an hour, he went back to his room to take a bath and decided to roam around to look for a shop before every suit in the ship is out. It took him hours to finally settle with a decent suit. He rented it for tonight and he settled back to his room to finish some work Mr. Chu wanted to polish yesterday. 

 

“Mr. Jeon, enjoy your night.” The receptionist gave him his table number and bowed. He knows he’ll be sitting with Mr. Chu and his associates for tonight since he is his guest after all. 

 

“Good evening, Mr. Chu.” He greeted the man who instantly smiled at him. 

 

“Perfect timing, Mr. Jeon. I’d like you to meet my business partners for this cruise ship. Misters, this is my architect for my land projects, Jeon Wonwoo. He is a known architect for such wonderful projects around South Korea, specifically.” Mr. Chu introduced him, he bowed and shook the hands of the men who seems to take interest in his projects as well. 

 

“Wonwoo, this is the man beside me through out the whole cruise project. Mr. Wen.” Again, he shook the man’s hand. He seems to be a little older than Mr. Chu but he gives off a younger vibe that Mr. Chu. He shows youth by his posture and gesture.

 

“Good evening, Wonwoo. I’m glad to meet you. Junhui just went to get his drink. He will be the one who will be showing you around.” Mr. Wen said with a humble tone. Then, Wonwoo wonders if Mr. Wen’s son is just his age? Or has the same attitude like Wonwoo because he knows he isn’t a very welcoming type, he is oftentimes called intimidating due to his stoic features. 

 

“The pleasure is mine, Sir. This is the most exquisite ship I have seen, to be honest.” Wonwoo said with such honesty. He likes the ambiance, the facilities, the service and everything he saw earlier. What more can this ship be beautiful for?

 

“You haven’t seen it all, Wonwoo. There are more and I’m sure my son will be honored to finally tour someone in this ship he calls home.” Wonwoo’s astonished. Mr. Wen looked behind him and smiled,”There is he.” Wonwoo, out of curiosity, turned to look and saw the most gorgeous man he had ever laid his eyes into. He was wearing an elegant white and red suit, he’s smiling brightly, his eyes looks like it’s shining and the aura that Wonwoo feels is so light. He didn’t want to be that romantic but cross his heart, the man is gorgeous. 

 

“Junhui, this is the man Mr. Chu told you about, Mr. Jeon Wonwoo.” Junhui offered his hand and Wonwoo somehow didn’t know how to greet Junhui. Maybe it was physical attraction but his heart is thumping loud enough that maybe Junhui can hear it.

 

“Just Wonwoo.” He figured that he should shake Junhui’s hand so he did. 

 

“Okay, Just Wonwoo. I am Wen Junhui.” Junhui giggled and it made Wonwoo smiled at him. The name joke isn’t funny but the giggles seems to bring Wonwoo delight so he smiled. Wonwoo felt awkward but he tried his best not to embarrass himself in front of Junhui so he came back to his senses and offered Junhui to sit beside him as the program started. 

 

“So, you’re an architect too, right?” Junhui asked him in a low voice that Wonwoo needed to lean to hear what Junhui said. The proximity lets Wonwoo smells the faint linger of vanilla and cherries from Junhui. It wasn’t sickening sweet but it was attracting. 

 

“Yes but I work with land project more like buildings and houses.” Wonwoo answered, the man nodded and smiled. If Wonwoo asked earlier of what more can the ship be beautiful for, Wonwo just have to answer himself. Junhui. 

 

“What do you do?” Wonwoo asked him. 

 

“A lot of stuffs. I can do you if you want me to.” Junhui grinned at him, Wonwoo looked at him with wide eyes but Junhui just giggles after. That blunt flirting blew Wonwoo’s focus away. Junhui might look cute but he surely seems to know how to flirt. 

 

“That’s—that’s very kind of you to offer?” Wonwoo didn’t know what to say, how can he react to that? Say yes and make Junhui think he took it seriously or say no and make Junhui think he’s not into him. 

 

“You’re so naively funny. I like you.” Junhui commented and laughed lightly again,”But, I am not working right now. Not in a field, though. I am more of a freelance model and artist but I also work for my father, I stay in this ship in behalf of him.” He added as he smiled at Wonwoo. 

 

“I figure out that you’re a model the second I laid my eyes on you.” Wonwoo had his comeback, Junhui blushed and looked away instantly. Wonwoo is slowly knowing Junhui just by that. One, he knows how to flirt and he’s confident with that and that he gets shy when other people flirts back. 

 

Junhui was saved by the bell when people started clapping so they did too. After that, jazz music started playing. Junhui had his cute smile back again. He turned to Wonwoo and held his hand. 

 

“Dance with me?” He asked hopefully, Wonwoo didn’t answer but he guided Jun to the dance floor. Wonwoo was never the social type though. He can count his friends by his fingers. He barely went out back in college nor in this present time, night out with colleagues is not worth it to lose for a night for his projects.

 

“I don’t usually dance but you seem to know what you’re getting me into.” Wonwoo mumbled as he put his hands in Junhui’s waist. Junhui really radiates this soft aura that makes Wonwoo feel giddy and fluffy. 

 

“You’re safe with me.” Junhui giggled and put his arms in Wonwoo’s shoulders, they started swaying with the beat. They were sharing these smiles and stares, not minding those eyes that can stare at them. And to be honest, Wonwoo never felt so comfortable with a person this fast in his entire life. 

 

“Don’t want to push you off the edge but are you seeing someone?” Junhui asked. 

 

“No, no, it’s fine and no, I am not.” Wonwoo answered with a smile. He knew it’d be thrown to him sooner or later and he didn’t care because he really isn’t. He’s too busy with his career to see someone but if Junhui’s interested, it might change for him but he doesn’t want to tell Junhui that. It sounds creepy. 

 

“Just wanted to make sure. I don’t want to be killed by an angry wife.” Junhui said and chuckled at his own remark. Wonwoo laughed as well. 

 

“What makes you think I’m married?” Or, interested to women? Wonwoo wanted to add that but he didn’t because Junhui seems to not to care about his preferences. Wonwoo is very oriented by his own sexual preferences since freshman college, he knew he wasn’t interested to women but no men ever attracted him this much.

 

“Well, believe me when I say that half of the men I met in this ship are married and just trying to get away from the stressful life of marriage they have in land.” Junhui answered with such bitterness in his voice. He seems to have quite lot of experience with that and it made Wonwoo sick. Not because of Junhui’s past relationship but the audacity of those husband who tried to lure Junhui just for temporal intimacy.

 

“Lucky for you, Junhui. I am not tied down.” Wonwo beamed at him as he turned Junhui around. He heard the other giggle and found his arms on Wonwoo’s shoulder again after the turn. 

 

“Plans tonight?” Junhui asked when he leaned forward to whisper in Wonwoo’s ear. 

 

“I think I have now.” Wonwoo answered confidently and gave Jun’s waist a tight squeeze causing the other to giggle. They just danced and talked the whole time and they didn’t mind. Enjoying each other’s company and showing affection with light touches and side glances made it perfect. 

 

“Ready to leave, Wonwoo?” Junhui asked as he talked to his father. Wonwoo nodded and found his arm behind the Chinese’s waist. 

 

“Have a great night, Dad.” Junhui said after kissing a good night kiss in his father’s cheek. Wonwoo bowed and said good night as well. Mr. Wen sent them off with a nod and a smile. 

 

“Where to?” He asked, Junhui just smiled at him and didn’t answer. Wonwoo didn’t care where they would be going because he trusts Junhui. Junhui guided them to the suite decks and Wonwoo followed him quietly. 

 

“Not to brag but this room is the most beautiful suite in this ship and it’s mine.” Junhui said proudly as he fished out his key card. The hall is quite since they were the only people who came back from the party. 

 

“I reckon mine is better.” Wonwoo kid which made Junhui chuckle. The said man opened the door and pulled Wonwoo in with an endearing smile plastered in his face.

 

“Welcome to my home, Jeon Wonwoo.” He said as he opened the light. When Jun said it was the most beautiful suite, he wasn’t lying. It was really beautiful. With the breathtaking view from the balcony extension, there is a large and spacious clean kitchen and dining room of four. A grand piano and lavish furniture, there is a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It is also a two level deck but much more elegant and capacious.

 

“Wow.” Wonwoo said. He didn’t know how to react, Jun’s suite felt like home. Not because of the furniture but the feeling it gives. 

 

“I know. My father gave all his effort to build this room and it’s a shame not to use it everyday.” Jun answered as he settled his things down in vanity table right next to the half bathroom by the door hallway. 

 

“Do you play?” Wonwoo asked curiously, looking over the grand piano that adds up the elegance of the suite. Then, he looked back to Jun who is smiling sweetly at him.

 

“Yes. Here, the Moon bar, the grand lounge. Prettily everywhere in this ship that has a piano.” Junhui walks over to the piano and softly runs his fingers by its edges. 

 

“Can you play for me then?” Wonwoo sat at the bar stool by the kitchen. Junhui glanced at him and playfully shook his head. 

 

“I don’t play for first dates.This isn’t even a date so no.” He answered with a short giggle and sat next to Wonwoo who is just watching him intently.

 

“I have to spend time with you to hear you play then?” Wonwoo teasingly asked which Jun seems to be expecting. 

 

“Tomorrow, then? Breakfast at lobby cafe?” He flashed a smile as Wonwoo nodded. 

 

“Noted. Let’s call it a night.” Wonwoo stood up and placed his hand above Jun’s. 

 

“I look forward spending time with you. Good night.” He gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled back to Jun. Junhui watched him find his way out and before shutting the door, he glanced to Junhui who is looking at him intently, with a smile. He waved bye and shut the door behind him.


	2. First bid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No goodbyes, Wonwoo said.

Wonwoo wakes up before sunrise. It is unusual because he is not typically a morning person but he had no choice. He went out of his suite and watched how the sun rises from the horizon. It’s breathtaking and it started his day right. As the sun is up and bright, he decided to take a shower and watch some movies. He sat in the living room and scan the television if there’s any interesting content he might watch. He landed on History Channel, he wasn’t fond of history but Egyptians surely have a fascinating life. He sat there for hours and when he looked at his wristwatch, it’s almost 7 am. He stood up, took his credit card and went to Junhui’s suite. He knocked twice and heard Jun telling him to come in.

 

“Good morning,” Wonwoo said to no one particular since Jun is nowhere to be found but he figured that the Chinese boy is taking a shower since he can hear the water running.

 

“Woke up late?” He asked a bit louder. He sat down on the stool and waited for a reply.

 

“Had fun watching movies last night,” Jun yelled which made Wonwoo laugh. He heard the shower turned off and it was a reflex of his to turn around so he can avoid any sight that causes something.

 

“Why’re you facing the way?” Junhui asked in a squeaky way. Wonwoo stared at the cream-colored walls and up to the beautiful lightings in the bar counter.

 

“It’s better this way, I promise you. You should get dressed now, we’re having breakfast.” Wonwoo answered; he heard Jun giggle as the door closed. He didn’t know he was holding his breath all along, he pats his chest and straightens his posture. It wasn’t long before Jun went out of his room, with an oversized hoodie and a pair of jeans. Despite what he was wearing last night, Wonwoo thinks Jun is still stunning. Regardless of what he’s wearing.

 

“Good morning.” Jun greeted him with a cheeky grin. Wonwoo stood up and smiled back.

 

“Let’s go?” Wonwoo asked and Jun nodded. He skipped his way to Wonwoo and clings on his arm. They went out of the suite like that. Jun clinging on his arm and Wonwoo is just looking around the deck, finding something interesting.

 

“How’s your morning, Won?” Jun asked out of the blue, Wonwoo looked at him because of what Jun called him. Won. He had a nickname, Wonu. But, Won. Won sounds nice. He can work with that.

 

“I was able to watch the sunrise, I’m not a morning person but it was beautiful.” He answered with a small smile on his face. They hopped in the elevator and Jun presses the button. He knows the ship more than anyone else so Wonwoo just let him be.

 

“Maybe you should wake me up that early too! I want to see it,” Junhui sounds so enthusiastic, “With you.” He added. Wonwoo pulls Jun by the waist and nodded.

 

“Sure, I know you can make it more surreal.” He answered and let his arm lingers on Jun’s waist. He, of course, didn’t fail to notice the faint blush in Junhui’s cheeks. They went to the coastal kitchen, every staff didn't fail to greet Junhui with a smile.

 

"They sure know you well," Wonwoo whispered as he pulls a chair for Jun who giggled at him. Wonwoo smiled a bit and take a seat as well.

 

"Well, I've been living with most of them for years now. And new employees often see me in the kitchen so." Jun shrugged and eyed the menu. Wonwoo just stared at him. With so much curiosity. With no offense meant, he asked.

 

"Aren't you getting tired of being on the cruise? All year round, traveling places to places. With no permanent home?" Jun perked up and shook his head like it was a normal question for him.

 

"This is my home, Won." He simply answered, raising his hand to call the waiter. Wonwoo didn't dot on the topic even more. He didn't want to make Jun uncomfortable when he is way invested in his cruise life.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo was holding Jun's hand while they stroll around the casino. Of course, people have been eyeing them. They were inseparable since breakfast. One even had to tease Junhui but the latter sure doesn't mind.

 

"Do you know how to play poker?" Wonwoo leaned close to Jun to whisper. They were watching four guests indulging the poker table in their leisure.

 

"I am bad at lying." Jun giggled, Wonwoo snickered and let his hand rest on Jun's waist as the Chinese leaned on his shoulder.

 

"I can teach you." Wonwoo offered.

 

"Sure but I can't promise to be a good student," Jun said. Later that afternoon, in Jun's suite, sitting on the floor with cards in their hands and bets on the carpet.

 

"You see, it's all about bluffing. Deceiving. It's not really lying, it is trying to test your opponent's confidence with his cards." Wonwoo explained carefully. Jun timidly look at his cards again and placed it close to his chest. Wonwoo grinned and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Don't look at me like that!" Jun whined, glaring at Wonwoo as if the other is about to take his cards away from him.

 

"It's part of the game, kitten," Wonwoo said, Jun seemed to notice the endearment but paid no mind. Instead, he pushed his coins in the middle, along with the previous bet.

 

"All in." He said, with so much innocence. If Wonwoo didn't know better, he'd probably laugh at Jun because he's trying to intimidate Wonwoo with his confidence. But then Wonwoo knew better, so he pushed his coins as well.

 

"Sure." Jun's eyes widened and looked at Wonwoo, with mouth agape. Wonwoo chuckled.

 

"Your expression says it all." Wonwoo put his cards down. Straight diamonds. He teasingly raised an eyebrow but his expression soon died down when Jun showed his cards. All royalties, straight heart.

 

"I think I'm good at this," Jun said jokingly as he hovered to take all the bet. He was laughing because he just won over Wonwoo.

 

"I can't believe you actually fooled me like that," Wonwoo commented, Junhui winked at him and leaned close to kiss his cheek.

 

"There, a consolation." Jun smiled sweetly at him, after.

 

* * *

 

 

Days flew by so fast. Wonwoo's spent his days with Junhui and on a business meeting. Junhui made his vacation unforgettable. It was his last day on the cruise when he woke up by the soft knock on his door. Groggily, he stood up and opened the door. To his surprise, Junhui was standing on his doorstep with a tray of breakfast.

 

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Jun grinned widely. Wonwoo chuckled and welcomed Jun in his suite.

 

"I just woke up." He said as he sat on a barstool. Jun placed the tray in front of him and brushed Wonwoo's hair with his fingers.

 

"I know." He simply answered, he slightly pinched Wonwoo's cheek and giggled.

 

"Eat up, Mister. You need to take me out for a goodbye date." He added. Wonwoo nodded sleepily and leaned over the bar counter just to peck on Jun's lips.

 

"Just a date. No goodbyes." Jun giggled and just agreed. Wonwoo happily ate his breakfast while Jun tells him stories about the kitchen staffs.

 

Soon after breakfast, Jun pushed him to the bathroom. Telling him to shower fast and he'll just prepare Wonwoo's clothes on his bed. Wonwoo didn't argue and followed his instructions. When Wonwoo went out of the shower, his clothes are neatly placed on top of his bed. With a note on its side.

 

'I'll be back. Get dressed. xx'

 

And he did. He was folding his sleeves when the door clicked again. Jun showed up, dressed casually as well. He approached Wonwoo and helped him with his sleeves.

 

"What do you want to do today?" Wonwoo asked him while watching Jun fold his sleeves.

 

"Theater's open for today. Titanic." Jun answered as Wonwoo chuckled.

 

"Out of all movies. Titanic? Really?" Jun laughed as well.

 

"It's a classic." Wonwoo didn't answer, he instead plants a quick kiss on Jun's lips before pulling him out of the suite just to watch a movie about a sinking ship in the ship's theater.

 

* * *

 

"Thank you for your time," Wonwoo said jokingly. His bags are packed, Jun helped him checked out and settled everything he needs to settle. Junhui was completely quite after their lunch date.

 

"You'll come back, right?" Junhui asked hopefully. Wonwoo felt his heart was clenched by the sight in front of him. Jun holding back his tears and his voice croaked.

 

"As soon as I can," Wonwoo answered and cupped Jun's cheeks to press their lips together.

 

"You know how to reach me, kitten. Don't sulk too much." Wonwoo mumbled. Junhui said nothing but nodded and snickered when Wonwoo pressed another peck on his lips.

 

_No goodbyes, Wonwoo said and Jun will surely keep the promise as he watched Wonwoo walk away from him._

**Author's Note:**

> this is *hopefully* just 5 chapters long!!! i hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> let's be moot and feel free to hmu @ twt : adgzjs
> 
> i just love how wonu describes jun lol same!!! ><


End file.
